Getting Out From Under Their Thumbs
by Phoenix-Tears-101
Summary: Harry recieves a letter from the dead, Sirius. Harry is the heir of Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin and many others! Idndependant and Grey Harry. Hermione, Ron, Molly, Ginny, Dumbledore bashing. End of fifth year. BACK IN BUISNESS BABY! Finally over my writers block so check for updates soon xxx.
1. The Truth

**Hey people. I just want to ask you to please review to help my story become better and to give me ideas for more fan fics. I think I'm only going to have Harry Potter fan fics so please don't ask me for others.**

**p.s. I'm not a billionaire, so don't even think that J.K. Rowling is my alias.**

**P.P.S. this is post fifth book so in the summer between fifth and sixth**

**Parseltoungue**

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1. The Truth

He was furious. That was the only way to describe it. _How Dare They! They were my best friends, how could they be doing this to me._

But a part of him knew.

Ron would always get jealous easily. Like in the tri-wizard tournament when he didn't believe that Harry didn't put his name in the cup_ I mean hello! Dumbledore drew the age line and he one of the most powerful wizards since Merlin idiot_. And all of a sudden Ron did believe him. Out of nowhere he said that he was wrong. _No shit Sherlock_.

And Hermione. She was like a sister to him. But then he remembered that she was always overprotective of him. And every time after his scar was burning, Dumbledore would always seek him out and act his grandfatherly way.

And that just brings him to a new train of thought. _I knew it, I knew Dumbledore was gay_. _Whoa, where did that thought come from?__** (Me, you idiot)**__ are you my conscience?__** (Umm, yeh of course I am. But forget about me. Oh, and buy a hotdog. Your conscience is hungry)**_

Harry then started thinking about this morning how he received a letter from Gringotts, and his whole perspective on life changed.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, grieving the loss of Sirius when an eagle dove through the window and landed on the desk with a letter clutched in its talons. After releasing the letter the eagle dove back out of the window and faded out of existence. As he climbed out of bed he noticed the crest of Gringotts on the back of the envelope.**_

_**Mr. Potter,**_

_**We offer our condolences for your loss of your godfather**_

_**Sirius Black and would like to inform you of his will**_

_**Reading which will take place today at 11:30 is**_

He looked at the clock which said it was now 11:00

_**We have also become aware of the fact that you are being**_

_**Watched by some members of Dumbledore's infamous Order of the **_

_**Phoenix, so we have placed a portkey within the envelope to bring you **_

_**To the office of the where the will, will be read. It will activate at 11:29**_

_**Our Condolences,**_

_**Smythe, Head of Inheritance **_

_**Ragnok, director of Gringotts**_

_He now realised that it was 11:05, so he spent the next 20 minutes getting ready for the will reading by putting on his best robes and trying to get his hair to lie flat which just made him feel even more depressed._

_At exactly 11:29 the port key activated, and he landed on his back as he usually does with this kind of wizard transportation, in a conference room with two goblins._

_He recognised the shorter one as Ragnok, so that must mean that the other was Smythe._

"_Mr Potter. I am sorry about the circumstances that we meet with, but I am still glad to meet you, we have indeed heard many great things from you but we must get this will reading under way," was Smythe._

_As Ragnok beckoned him to a seat across from him Smythe began reading from the will. _

**_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of relatively sound mind considering my time in Azkaban, do hereby request that only my godson, Harry Potter attend this reading and hope that he will not mourn for long._**

**_I bequeath upon Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks to each receive 1 million galleons as a thank you for looking out for me and my pup_**

**_Lastly, I give Harry the name of Lord Black in hopes that you will do a better job than Malfoy, he would have become heir instead. With that name comes all of the Black estate and all of my personal belongings (look in my personal vault called Padfoot, you must speak the password) and I left a letter with the goblins to give you twhich has been spelled that only you shall read it. _**

**_Do not mourn me; I only hope that I went out with a bang instead of being locked up in my mother's house._**

**_Mischief Managed, Sirius Black._**

_At the end of the will, Harry had tears in his eyes. But he would not mourn anymore._

"_This is the letter he left you" came from Ragnok, speaking for the first time that day._

_**Pup,**_

_**Things are not as they seem. Dumbledore has been manipulating you since before you were born. Hermione and Ron are not your friends they have been playing you since before you were born. They, and their families, have been receiving money from Dumbledore since you started school. I wouldn't be surprised if it was from your own vault. Ask Ragnok. Don't trust them. I was listening in on them from inside Ron's room at my house and heard them talking. Accept the head of the black house and the potter house. Then you will be emancipated as the head of two houses and you can legally do whatever you want. Dumbledore has been using you vote and mine on the Wizengamot since that fateful Halloween night. Claim them both and have a hereditary ritual. I wouldn't be surprised if you had more. I love you pup. Don't forget that.**_

_**Padfoot**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Mr Potter? Are you ready for the Black family ring?" he was brought out of his musings by Ragnok holding a delicately carved mahogany box with runes etched onto the top

"This is the box containing the family ring. When a head of family dies, the ring portkeys back to this box, where only the heir can put it on. Once it is on, it automatically claims the heir as the new head of family.

"After this would you like to have a hereditary ritual, so you can claim any other titles?"

Thinking back on what Sirius wrote, he nodded his head. What could he lose?

Picking up the box, he lifted the lid. There amidst black satin, was the black family ring. It was a thin silver band, with a black onyx ring set with the black family crest on it. The black family crest was a threstle and a hippogriff crossing over each other.

As he put the ring on, he could _feel_ the magic in it. The ring flashes killing curse green, before settling back to black once more.

As this was happening, Smythe had finished pulling out a potion, and two pieces of parchment.

He put the parchments side by side and pulled out a knife.

"This is a ritual knife", he explained, "you have first drink this potion and then cut your palm, letting a few drops of blood falling on each parchment and then it will say which families you belong to, or inherit to be head of that house, they will be of magic or blood."

As harry drank the potion and cut his hand, he could feel tingly in his hand after the tingling feeling stopped, he could only see a faint pink line on his palm.

He looked at the left parchment. At the top it said mum, the right said dad, in his blood before spreading all over the page.

With his eyes wide after reading the first parchment, he went to his dad's one. With only one word in his head he expressed it.

"Shit" before fainting in the conference room

**I'****ll hopefully write another chapter within a week, but with a family of six, it's hard to get 4 hours on a laptop.**

**Please review**

**Pheonix Tears**

**A/N My fave fic of the day is:**

Blood Slayer by SpikyStar

-Harry is a new creature never heard of before; he's a half Vampire the only one in existence. He hunts down bad Vamps. After being abandoned as a baby, and independent!Harry. It is incomplete, but a good fic


	2. Becomming Independent

**Hey people. I just want to ask you to please review to help my story become better and to give me ideas for more fan fics. I think I'm only going to have Harry Potter fan fics so please don't ask me for others.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire, so don't even think that J.K. Rowling is my alias.**

**This is post fifth book so in the summer between fifth and sixth**

**Parseltoungue**

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts_

_**(Umm... the conscience?)**_

_Last Chapter_

Chapter 2 – Getting Independent

_With his eyes wide after reading the first parchment, he went to his dad's one. With only one word in his head he expressed it._

_"Shit" before fainting in the conference room_

Harry woke up feeling groggy in an unfamiliar room. As he sat up, everything came back to him.

"Shit"

"So you keep saying Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon-Merlin-Grindelwald-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-La Fay."

Harry looked around as he heard Ragnok's voice. Spotting him seated at the table with Smythe (still) he asked something that was on his mind.

"How is that even possible? And my mum was a muggleborn."

"Actually Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon-Merlin-Grindelwald-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-La Fay, your mother was a daughter of a squib who was a daughter of a squib, and so on. Your father left you the Pendragon, Merlin and Gryffindor families as you are the last living potter as it says, through your mother, you are now the only living member of the Ravenclaw, Grindelwald, Evans and La Fay families. Before you say anything, Petunia Dursley was adopted into the family when she was young; I thought that you knew that as Mr. Dumbledore oversaw the adoption and as he is your magical guardian." Eyeing harry suspiciously.

Before a heated battle of words could come up harry stated "What about the Slytherin and Hufflepuff families that I saw on the parchment?" Both were on his mother's one.

"Well you are not the only sole heir to those. Slytherin belongs to the Dark Lord, as he is a more direct descent, as is the Hufflepuff heir. I believe you go to school with her. A Miss Susan Bones, I believe?"

"I know her but not really well. Does she know she is an heir?"

"I believe so, but I'm afraid that we must move on. It is already one o'clock and you must collect the other heir rings before someone notices that you are missing."

While they were talking, Smythe had been to the adjoining room and came back with eight identical boxes like the one that held the Black family ring.

"Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon-Merlin-Grindelwald-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-La Fay, which one would you like to put on first?"

"How the hell can you tell them apart? They're identical"_** (magic, now shut, up be nice, and apologise to the nice goblins)**_"...Okay...My conscience is telling me to shut up, be nice and apologise to you. Sorry."_**(by the way, you still haven't bought a hot dog)**_"after this, okay conscience?"

Questioning his sanity, but not saying anything Smythe holds out the first box.

"This box contains the Evans family ring."

As soon as Harry opened the Evan's box's lid, he started to feel teary. There, upon dark blue satin, was a band of silver with a dark blue sapphire on top. On the sapphire, was the Evan's crest with a lily and a stag?

"I believe that your mother updated the crest a few days before you were born"

With a shaking hand harry put the ring on his ring finger, next to the black ring.

The next box contained the Merlin ring. It was a gold band with a bright emerald. The crest was a staff surrounded by vines. It had so much detail that you could see each individual leaf in the vines.

The third ring, Ravenclaw was a simple platinum band with a blue diamond on it. It had a raven that was posed in mid-flight.

After that, was the Gryffindor ring, you could practically _see_ the power radiating off of it. It had a lion.

The fifth was the Grindelwald ring. In some ways it was unique. It had a black band. And it had some kind of opaque stone that was really hard to not tell what colour it really was. This joined the other rings, automatically resizing to fit his right pointer.

The next one was the p\Pendragon ring was a silver and platinum dragon that wrapped around the finger.

The seventh ring was the potter ring. It was platinum with a massive ruby in the middle and tiny emeralds surrounding the ruby. It was by far the most beautiful. It had a butterfly and a unicorn, animated so that they were dancing around the ruby. _I certainly don't envy my dad when he would have had to wear this in public. Obviously a woman designed the crest_.

After Harry's disgusted look at his father's old ring, Ragnok explained that the reason the Potters were so well-known was because they were famous for their female warriors in the Family. He also explained the ring was designed so that nobody could update the ring.

"Trust me Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon-Merlin-Grindelwald-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-La Fay; I've seen many potters try"

"Did my father try?"

"No, actually. I think Mr. Black talked him out of it. He said that it released your father's feminine side."

"Okay... " said Harry, trying to get the image of Sirius hitting on his dad out of his mind."Could I have the last box now?"

Inside the last box was not a ring like he expected, but an amulet.

It had black obsidian stone inside what looked like the darkest purple imaginable, in the shape of a pentagram. It was on a black string, looking majestic on the dark brown satin.

He realised that Smythe and Ragnok had been staring at it, like he had.

"You've never seen this before, haven't you?'

"Never, we've only ever thought that there was a ring in this box, like all the other houses"

"Won't you put it on?" came from Smythe with a curious look in his eye.

Hesitantly, Harry reached out and grasped the amulet. Feeling the sheer power in it, he lowered it over his head slowly.

And for the second time that day, harry blacked out.

"Why, in the world does Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon-Merlin-Grindelwald-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-La Fay keep fainting today?"

_**Hey guys. I was left at home today with my two brothers and I was really bored. So I thought why not? Why should I make you guys wait a week?**_

_**So please review.**_

**A/N My fave fic of the day is:**

The Dragonmasters by Naia

-Harry Potter disappeared. While the Wizarding world sinks into war, Harry is thrown in a whole new world and left to fend for himself. He will have to prove himself worthy of bonding to the long thought dead Magical Dragons and becoming a Dragonmaster, through all of the challenges that face him, he must become more powerful. Between the Dark Lord and the prejudiced elves, Harry certainly has his hands full.


	3. Revenge Is Best Served With Ice Cream

**Hey people. I just want to ask you to please review to help my story become better and to give me ideas for more fan fics. I think I'm only going to have Harry Potter fan fics so please don't ask me for others.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire, so don't even think that J.K. Rowling is my alias.**

**This is post fifth book so in the summer between fifth and sixth**

**~Parseltoungue~**

_**Flashback**_

_Gobbledygook – the goblin language_

_Thoughts_

_**(Umm... the conscience?)**_

_Last Chapter_

_And for the second time that day, harry blacked out._

"_Why, in the world does Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon-Merlin-Grindelwald-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-La Fay keep fainting today?" _

Chapter 3 Revenge Is a Dish Best Served With Ice-Cream

After Harry fainted again, he was taken to the infirmary as something extraordinary had taken place. He was transforming into the handsome/hot young man that he would have been without the neglect and occasional abuse.

His muscles were becoming well deformed, as well as putting a little of weight on. He was also losing the baby fat in his face, which would make his eyes stand out more against his black hair. You could almost mistake him for an angel, with the aristocratic grace that could show, even he was sleeping.

He then woke up.

Everything was as clear as looking at a diamond through a microscope. At first he thought he didn't have his glasses on, but guess again!

He also noticed that his robes were straining against his body and that it was a couple of centimetres too short.

"What happened?" he asked while noticing that he was in an infirmary of some sort, with Ragnok standing at the side of his bed.

"You passed out again Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon-Merlin-Grindelwald-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-La Fay."

"Now that you have the Head or House rings, and amulet, you have automatically claimed the Wizengamot seats which would have no doubt alerted Mr. Dumbledore to your situation."

"Does this mean that I still have to go to Hogwarts?"

"I'm afraid so. Even Lords need to go to school. But as a Lord of the Founders, you are immune to detentions, suspensions and expulsions. You also cannot be subject to the points system."

"How do you know about the points system? That's kind of creepy."

"Miss Bones asked that as well"

"Okay, what about Dumbledore? In the letter Sirius gave me, he thought that Dumbledore was taking money out of my vault"

"_SnarleyyGoblin! Get me all of Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon-Merlin-Grindelwald-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-La Fay's files"_

"_Of course Mr Ragnok, Sir!"_

2 minutes later SnarleyyGoblin came back holding nine different folders. He gave the folders to Ragnok who started cross-referencing them with the other files.

10 minutes later he was onto the last folder when he started shouting in Gobbledygook

"_SnarleyyGoblin! Bring in LongHorne! He will be executed for this. Mark my words!"_

"Would you please explain to me what happened just then to make you scream like a maniac?"

Pushing the files into Harry's hands, Ragnok stood up and started pacing.

Harry Potter Trust Vault - at last check

Number of Galleons: 154,2424

Number of Sickles: 112,429

Number of Knuts: 1342,890

Number transferred to Trust from Family Vault per month: 50,000 Galleons

Transfer History for the past year:

100,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore's private vault per month

5,000 Galleons to Weasley Family Vault per year **A/n: so the rest of the family think she just got a job to earn a little extra money**

80,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley's private vault per month

40,000 Galleons to Ginny Weasley per week

50,000 to Hermione Granger's vault- transferred to muggle bank per month

50,000 to Ron Weasley private vault per month

Transactions authorised and oversaw by LongHorne.

Harry was astounded. Never had he known that he was _that_ rich! And he hasnt even seen the rest of his assets.

Bang! The door slammed open and a regiment of goblins walked through holding onto a goblin who seemed to be swearing in gobbledygook.

"LongHorne, you are charged with Grand Larceny. How do ye plead?"

Drawing himself up to his full height. He said "Oh, yeah? What proof do you have?"

Sneering at the pitiful excuse for a goblin of Gringotts, Ragnok told him that he had forgotten that every transaction has been recorded on a duplicate set of documents in the archives.

_Since when was there an archives? _Were the thoughts racing through Harry's head (_**you really are a piece of work, aren't you harry?) **__oh, thank you__** (that wasn't a compliment, by the way you still haven't gotten that hot dog) **__go get it yourself __**(I can't, remember I'm your, uh, conscience?)**__ ...and? **(I**__** can't walk idiot, Your conscience is i****n **__**your head)**_

"Well then, you will have to cope without your bloody hotdog"... everyone was staring at him. Turning to Ragnok he asked, "Can I leave now?"

"Of course Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon-Merlin-Grindelwald-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-La Fay."

"We _really_ need to shorten that name"

"At least you have not come into the Hufflepuff and Slytherin heritage as of yet. If you were to marry Miss. Bones, or she and Tom Riddle were to die you would be the new Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon-Merlin-Grindelwald-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-La Fay-Hufflepuff-Slytherin."

And with that note, our hero left to go to Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour.

While he was walking, he definitely noticed a few witches checking him out.

Walking up to the counter, he ordered a double Mushle Brunkle Ice cream (picture rocky road with something similar to tiny Boost bars), and sat over near the window and started to eat.

When he was half way through his ice cream, he noticed three familiar heads heading his way. Two redheads and a bushy brunette.

"Harry mate, what are you doing here? "

"Professor Dumbledore and the order are going spare looking for you"

And Ginny was just checking him out. Apparently his abs was worth dribbling for.

Deciding to keep his cool for a moment "I only felt like an ice cream, _jeesh_"

"_An ice cream! You had us worried for an ice cream?"_ By this moment she was shrieking and everyone inside and just outside the ice cream parlour were staring at them as if to ask what the hell was going on.

"Are you worried about me, or my money? You know that you are going to be arrested, right?"

The spectator's eyes were practically bulging out of their heads. With the three wankers opening and closing their mouths like goldfish, Harry turned to walk out the door.

"Oh and Ron" he said turning around once more "I know how much you love food so here, have some ice cream." And with that he shoved what was left of his ice cream into Ron's face and left, leaving a confused audience and three angry teenagers."

Deciding that he may as well get some shopping don, he turned into a second hand robe shop to buy a dark cloak with a hood, and entered Knockturn alley.

**Heyy, sorry that I was taking soooo long updating this chapter, but I went to Sydney to visit my aunt and forgot to take my laptop with me. I hope that this chapter makes up for it *insert puppy dog face here***

**Keep reviewing!**

**A/N My fave fic of the day is:**

Jaded Avenger by deaths demise

-Dumped by his aunt, Harry grows up on the streets. Wizarding world knows nothing of this abandonment for 10yrs by then is it too late? Who will be his allies? Ron, Ginny, Hermione Bashing Manipulative Dumbledore. Independent, Dark Harry.


	4. Getting A Wand

**Hey people. I just want to ask you to please review to help my story become better and to give me ideas for more fan fics. I think I'm only going to have Harry Potter fan fics so please don't ask me for others.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire, so don't even think that J.K. Rowling is my alias.**

**This is post fifth book so in the summer between fifth and sixth**

**~Parseltoungue~**

_**Flashback**_

_Gobbledygook – the goblin language_

_Thoughts_

_**(Umm... the conscience?)**_

**Laurencracetfan – I think that its best for adult mentors, but I added vote for Amelia Bones and Damien Greengrass (I don't know his first name, so I made one up.)**

_Last Chapter_

_Deciding that he may as well get some shopping done, he turned into a second hand robe shop to buy a cloak with a hood, and entered Knockturn alley. _

Chapter 4 Getting a Wand

Walking through Knockturn alley, he looked into the window of what looked to be a wand shop. Deciding to get a more powerful wand so that he could kill the bastard who killed his parents, he entered the shop as quietly as he could.

Looking around he decided that this shop probably hasn't seen that much use. There were a few bookcases around the room filled to the brim with books_** (no shit Sherlock) **_spotting a counter on left hand side of the room, he walked over and rang the bell.

Coming out of a doorway behind the counter, a short, and bearded man walked up to the counter.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I need a new and powerful wand. I also need wand holster that must be un-summonable, waterproof, fireproof and invisible when a wand is in it."

"I must warn you sir; my merchandise does not come cheap."

"Money is no object."

"Very well sir, follow me"

With that, the bearded man led him into the back room.

His first thought when entering the back room was the otherworldly look. It had plants and random pieces of junk all over. It had a whole desk dedicated to animal hairs and a whole wall-to-wall bookcase filled with jars that look like organs, blood and other disgusting things. Following the man over to a counter near the east wall, the man picked up a potion and made Harry drink it.

While the potion tried to work its way though his system, the short man, Bob Shortbeardedman as he said his name was, explained that the potion helped analyse his personality so that the wand would be only usable to him, Harry felt his mind numb, as his body was tingling all over.

He walked all over the back room, picking up random shit that his mind had no control over. He didn't even know or recognise what he was picking up.

Feeling the tingling coming to an end, he walked over to Bob Shortbeardedman, who exclaimed in shock at all of the ingredients laid out before him on the counter.

Pointing out the jars and shit that harry had picked up; he began telling him what they were.

"Ashes of a black Phoenix, Troll's bogeys, hair and blood of a Cerberus, Devils Snare, Troll blood, a Wraith's imprint, House elf hair, Polijuice potion, Acromantula venom, venom and fang of a Basilisk, Tears of a Phoenix, and feces of a Grim_** (See? I told you there was shit)**_, Dementor blood, hippogriff feathers and blood, wood of a Whomping Willow, Silver Sand of Time, a scrap of a cloth from a Dementor, Patronas essence, heartstring, blood and horn from Hungarian Horntail, hair and blood of a Grindylow, seaweed, essence of a portkey, bone of a father, flesh of a servant, blood of an enemy, Veritaserum, a bone from a Dementor, a hair of a squib, essence of magic, a giants blood, centaurs blood and hair, a Threstle's hair and blood, Gold Sand of Time, a scrap of the veil of death. You sir, are very unique. This shows who you really are. You will also need to add some of your own blood. "

Too shocked to reply, he held out his hand for Bob to cut. When he was done with that, Bob ushered Harry out of the back room to wait for the wand to be made.

After about an hour or two, Bob came out carrying a cloth covered wand.

Holding the wand out to Harry, he held onto the cloth for the grand unveilment.

He was shocked, that's all there really was to it. There in his hands was a chocolate brown wand with green, gold and silver woven into the wood, giving it a marble pattern.

The instant he held his wand, red, green, black, brown, gold and silver sparks shot out of the end.

"This is my finest creation ever, treat it well"

Harry paid the man 900 galleons (200 as a tip) for the wand and holster, put the wand in its holster and left the store, feeling like he didn't have a care in the world.

**I've been having writers block lately and it's been really annoying, whenever I get a really good idea, it goes down the drain. I was desperate enough to ask one of my brothers what to write, and he told me to kill someone off. Don't worry I wont. Yet.**

**I don't want any teenage mentors so please don't suggest them, it was a good idea, but I want him to have a kind of father/mother – son relationship**

**Please review!**

**A/N My fave fic of the day is:**

Harry Potter and the Inherited Power by Pen Ternin

-Harry learns that the Weasley's, Dumbledore, and Hermione, have betrayed him. After inheriting something powerful from the founders, Harry becomes powerful enough to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Dumbles, Weasley, OotP, and Hermione mild , bashing.


	5. Enjoying Himself

**Hey people. I just want to ask you to please review to help my story become better and to give me ideas for more fan fics. I think I'm only going to have Harry Potter fan fics so please don't ask me for others.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire, so don't even think that J.K. Rowling is my alias.**

**This is post fifth book so in the summer between fifth and sixth**

**~Parseltoungue~**

_**Flashback**_

_Gobbledygook – the goblin language_

_Thoughts_

_**(Umm... the conscience?)**_

A/N: Harry is going to have a few oc one night stands before going to Hogwarts and getting a girlfriend, so don't complain. Daphne is still in the lead, and I'm going to have a new poll.

_Last Chapter_

"_This is my finest creation ever, treat it well"_

_Harry paid the man 900 galleons (200 as a tip, after all, he was a generous person to those who don't double cross-him) for the wand and holster, put the wand in its holster and left the store, feeling like he didn't have a care in the world._

Chapter 5 Enjoying himself

After he left the wand shop, he decided to go to muggle London to get a tattoo. He may as well live life like Sirius wanted him too.

As he was walking through London, he went into a department store to buy a whole new wardrobe of the best clothes. He bought numerous work-out clothes, suits, jeans and heaps of shirts for everyday wear and a platinum watch of the top of the line brand. Exiting the department store, he turned into an alley to shrink his new purchases and started looking for a tattooist in the slums of London

Finding one that looked okay, he entered the shop to find a girl about 20 behind the counter. Going up to the girl he said "um, hi?"

"Hello, I haven't you around here before"

She had honey blond hair with the tis hot pink and had a graceful presence around her, even though she was sitting down.

"Yeah, I just got back from my boarding school up North."

"Cool, I'm Amanda by the way, how may I help you?" her voice was a bit distant as she noticed that he was worth checking out. Which she did, by the way.

"Harry, I've never had a tattoo before, but I would like one"

"Absolutely... um, so if you could choose one from on the walls that you would like, just ask."

Walking around the walls, he spotted three that he liked, pointing them out to Amanda; they walked into the back room.

O

Two hours later, he walked back out with three tattoos, a stag with green eyes wrapped in a nest of lilies on his chest, a grim on the back of his neck and a date for tonight.

He decided that he was never going to stay at the Dursley's anymore, so he rang up a five star hotel called _The Formes _and booked a room for the rest of the summer.

Catching a bus back to the Dursley's, he crept into the house and packed up all of his things when all of a sudden bam! A thought slammed into his head. Thankfully all of the Dursley's were at a restaurant tonight, so his plan was fun.

After he packed up all of his old things that he needed, which was only a bagful, he completely trashed his room, and all of the other rooms in the house.

Taking his aunts emergency money from the flour jar, he didn't need it, but it was the principle of the matter, and shrinking all of the furniture in the entire house and putting it in his bag, he walked out the front, and conjured a bright red motorbike of the most expensive brand, on the front lawn.

It took only half an hour to learn how to drive it on the front lawn, by which time has been ripped to shreds, and did the back lawn as well.

He finally dubbed it good enough, and drove the bike out of the driveway, and left Little Winging.

Finally getting to a public restroom, Harry changed into his new leather pants and jacket, with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, and made his way to the hotel.

Checking in had been a breeze, but they actually doubted that he had the money to stay here. But after giving the man his platinum credit card (which Ragnok had given him) the man agreed without fuss and gave him the key to 412. The door opened into a white themed room with a loveseat and two sofas around a fire. It had a miniature kitchen, small bathroom, a guest room and a master bedroom. The master had an unsuited and a big walk in wardrobe and a king sized bed. Magician his new wardrobe into the wardrobe, he decided to take bathe in the jet powered spa in his bathroom.

Getting dressed in his Capri pants and favourite leather jacket with a short sleeved emerald green shirt (to match his eyes) He went to buy a real top of the line bike, his conjured on vanished, just like the one that he conjured up.

He rode his Harley to the tattooist shop to pick up Amanda for his date.

She came outside wearing a black tank top and tight black jeans, with a black leather jacket.

They rode to the restaurant that Harry picked out earlier that day and sat down.

They had an enjoyable meal where they learned a few things about each other, even that apparently she had a tattoo of a hotdog on her lower back.

They left the restaurant and went back to Harry's hotel

"Shit, you didn't tell me that you were rich"

"Just wondering how you would react"

And with that note, they went up to Harry's room.

O

Amanda White was actually enjoyable in bed. She had stamina, which he liked, and she was his first. He didn't think that she was a slut, but she definitely had a lot of practice.

She left for work early that morning after Harry made them breakfast, so Harry decided to buy the hotel as a memento.

He went down to ask to see the owner and when he asked the owner, Mr. Tallman, who is very tall, to buy his hotel, Mr Tallman accepted after making sure that Harry had a good amount of money

The transaction came through within the month and Harry moved into the very top floor, floor 13, which was a massive version of 412, which he could decorate in his own way.

He made the colour tone black, brown,navy and grey.

Harry made another two rooms in his apartment, a workout room and a dueling room.

He had many lady friends coming to spend the night as well as seeing more of Amanda. He also got his ear pierced in the left ear and gained a tattoo of a snake on his ankle.

Harry had been reading a lot of dark magic books and had been practicing them on conjured dummies. He also learned from a Judo instructor he dated a few times, as well as Tai Chi and Karate.

He had been studying well past NEWT level and even some auror and unspeakable books that he procured in Knockturn alley.

The last night before leaving for Hogwarts, Amanda pierced his nipple, and he hers. She had taught him a lot like how to tattoo. She had been the subject for most of his change and knew that she'd barely see him again, he was the nicest man she'd ever dated, so she gave him a tattoo of the Celtic symbols for war and peace in violet on the middle of his back. She chose violet because it was the colour of her eyes. And he did the same to hers, in the colour of green. They were sad to see each other go, but maybe they will get together again.

**Who Should Be Slash With Minerva McGonagall? Can be student, teacher or other**

**Please review**

**A/N My fave fic of the day is:**

Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin by harryfan160889

-What if Harry was not as easily manipulated as in canon. What if he had someone to support him in Privet Drive? Powerful Harry. Loyal Ron. Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Percy, Dumbledore bashing. Please read and review.


	6. True Friends

**Hey people. I just want to ask you to please review to help my story become better and to give me ideas for more fan fics. I think I'm only going to have Harry Potter fan fics so please don't ask me for others.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire, so don't even think that J.K. Rowling is my alias.**

**This is post fifth book so in the summer between fifth and sixth**

_**Flashback**_

_Gobbledygook – the goblin language_

_Thoughts_

_**(Umm... the conscience?)**_

_**Warning: Harry is an animagus! Now that I have your attention, I forgot to mention that Harry has a few animagus forms, so ill mention it later on in this chapter**_

_Last Time_

_The last night before leaving for Hogwarts, Amanda pierced his nipple, and he hers. She had taught him a lot like how to tattoo. She had been the subject for most of his change and knew that she'd barely see him again, he was the nicest man she'd ever dated, so she gave him a tattoo of the Celtic symbols for war and peace in violet on the middle of his back. She chose violet because it was the colour of her eyes. And he did the same to hers, in the colour of green. They were sad to see each other go, but maybe they will get together again._

Chapter 6 True friends

For once, Harry was actually early for the Hogwarts Express. He had gotten up at the ungodly hour of 7:30 (train leaves at 11:00) am and had faced all of his things that he needed, or wanted, for the school year and uttered a useful spell that he had found in one of his new books on house hold charms _"Flamico"_

All of his things floated into the five compartment he bought at Mister Magical's Trunks (his last name was actually 'Magical') and he put on his black skin tight jeans, emerald green short sleeved top and as usual, his favourite leather jacket.

Shrinking his trunk with a quick _reducio_ , and left his loft.

He went down to the chauffeurs, who quickly wheeled his red Harley out, and Harry hopped on it and sped towards King's Cross.

Approaching the train station, he turned into an alley, shrunk his bike and carefully put it in his trunk, before shrinking that again.

He walked into Kings Cross station and walked past the place where he first met the Weasley's

_Who would seriously risk the Statute of Secrecy by stating that this place was packed by muggles and that platform 9 ¾ was 'this way' yeah. Totally acting normal_

Making his way onto the platform he noticed that he was _way_ too early for the train at 8:30 and that the train wasn't even there yet.

He waited for the Train, by reading the book _1000 & 1 Practical Pranks To Play at Hogwarts by Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs._ Harry had found that book in Sirius' personal vault and had published it to be sold at Flourish and Blotts at 5 Knuts (which is like $15)

Harry had also gotten Ragnok to check him for any spell checks when he went back to Gringotts

_-Occlumency block_

_-Legillimency block_

_-Multimagus block_

_-Metamorphous block_

_-75% magical block_

_-50% eyesight_

_-25% male hormones (cause he was always short and petite)_

Harry had actually been shocked that he had all of those blocks. He had all of them taken away and he was now built like a god and taller than even Ron.

Harry noticed the Train pulling into the station and got on it. He forwent his usual compartment at the back and sat in the middle of the second carriage.

He was alone before three familiar people entered the compartment. He recognised them as Neville, Luna and Susan Bones.

"Hello, I've never seen you before, I'm Neville" went Neville, as all three of them sat down in the compartment. With Susan sitting across from looking friendly, Luna next to Susan reading the Quibbler and Neville next to him.

"Neville, it's me. Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, your roommate for the past five years, The-Boy-Who Won't-Freakin-Die. Remember me?"

"Merlin's bead Harry. You've changed. In a good way, I mean. Why aren't you sitting with the Weasley's and Granger?"

"Gold-digger's, the lot of them. They stole from my Trust vault and deliberately lied to me for all our years at Hogwarts."

"Don't blame them Harry. They always had Nargles around themselves. Even when I was friends with Ginerva." Came from the musical voice of Luna Lovegood.

"See, we Hufflepuff's don't do that stuff. We stick by our friends. By the way Harry, where did you get that body?" she was practically salivating by now.

"I've been working out this summer. Finally left the Dursleys, bought a hotel, got a girlfriend. I even got a motorbike."

"At least they're not forbidden at Hogwarts. You could go flying around the grounds."

"That's what I was planning. I got it shrunk in my trunk. Bought a five compartment one in Diagon earlier in the summer and was emancipated. Don't tell anyone this, but I am now Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon-Merlin-Grindelwald-Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-La Fay, also heir to the Slytherin and Hufflepuff Houses. Hello Susan, my favourite Lady Hufflepuff, who also happens to be my cousin."

"Looks like you found me out Harry."

"Looks like you've already told Nev and Moon" at 'moon' Luna started tearing up. She had put down the Quibbler to join the conversation.

"Aww, you gave me a nickname. A nice one at that. Thank you Harry" with that, she flung herself at Harry and gave him a massive hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Giving her a hug back, he gently let go and stated "I feel that I can trust all of you." He closed and locked the door with a personal locking charm that only someone more powerful than him and a master at charms could get past them, and told them of the prophecy.

At the end,, the girls were in tears and Neville was giving him a man hug, before composing himself.

They chatted and gossiped the rest of the way to Hogwarts as no one, except for Susan, was a prefect.

She came back later saying that the Weasley's and Granger were asking everybody where Harry was, and making Harry feel glad that he put a Notice-Me-Not charm on the door. Everyone getting changed into their robes, disembarked the train when it stopped and made their way to the carriages.

Seeing Granger looking in the crowd for him, he put a mild notice-me-not charm on all of them, and got in a carriage.

When they arrived at the entrance hall, they split of into their respective houses and everyone else came into the room for the Sorting and the Feast.

**I've decided that Luna and Susan should not be Harry's gf and Amanda won't be permanent. Harry is going to have a few animagus forms and he will not have a mentor anymore as he seems too independent for one now.**

**Who Should Harry Date:**

**Tracey Davis 22**

**Amanda White (OC) 20**

**Lisa Turpin 20**

**Daphne Greengrass 20**

**Padma Patil 11**

**Sophia Moon 9**

**Cassiopeia Lunae 5**

**School starts for me in three days and I might not be able to publish as much as I usually do. So check back regularly.**

**Please Review**

**Btw I'm going to have a Minerva McGonagall slash in this story. Who do you think she should be with?**

**A/N My fave fic of the day is:**

Harry Potter and the Gift of Time by DarkPhoenix89

Harry and Ginny get thrown back in time to the Summer before Harry starts his first year. What do they change? Who do they Tell? DH-compliant HPGW


	7. My Kingdom To Be Left Alone

**Hey people. I just want to ask you to please review to help my story become better and to give me ideas for more fan fics. I think I'm only going to have Harry Potter fan fics so please don't ask me for others.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire, so don't even think that J.K. Rowling is my alias.**

**This is post fifth book so in the summer between fifth and sixth**

_**Flashback**_

_Gobbledygook – the goblin language_

_Thoughts_

_**(Umm... the conscience?)**_

_Last Time_

_Seeing Granger looking in the crowd for him, he put a mild notice-me-not charm on all of them, and got in a carriage._

_When they arrived at the entrance hall, they split of into their respective houses and everyone else came into the room for the Sorting and the Feast._

Chapter 7 My Kingdom To Be Left Alone By Certain Redheads And Brunettes

During the whole of the Sorting and the Feast, a number of teachers and student kept staring at him. Whether it was because of his change in style or his change in friends, he did not know. But then again, there was also the fact that Granger, Weasley, Weasley and Dumbledore were trying to catch his eye, of in the case of the former three, trying to talk to him.

He had convinently sat next to Parvati and Lavender to get away from the Three Stooges funnily enough Pavarti and Lavender were actually dykes but they didn't want to come out of the closet just yet so he decided to keep their secret for them.

_Professor_ Dumbledore stood up to make his yearly speech about the banned items and not going into the _forbidden _forest. "And I'd like to introduce this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Beckett. She was a woman with dark brown hair that's going grey.

After the Feast, he was gossiping with Lavender and Parvati in the Common Room when _Ginerva _came up to him

"Harry love, are you sure that you want to associate with _these _people? You don't want to get a bad reputation as people may get the wrong idea."

"Okay first of all , don't call me love. Secondly, you have the worst reputation out of all of us. We all know about you doing oral on Michael Corner. So don't asume that they are worse than you!" By the time he got up to the part about the oral, the rest of the common room started listening in.

Harry seemed really calm talking about all of that. "and besides that, I've seen all of London's hottest supermodels, and compared to them, you're the runt of the litter."

At that last sentence, several girls (and some guys) were looking disappointed and jealous at the fact that he was with numerous models, whilst Ginny just burst into tears. But most of the Gryffindor, minus Weasley, Granger and the first years as they were on a tour of the school before curfew, were bursting their guts laughing so much.

_What a way to get scorned. In public and those selections of information_ we what Harry was thinking at that moment. Deciding to get a good night's sleep, he said goodbye to Lavender and Parvati, and went up to bed.

Waking up at his usual time of 7:00, he went for a run around the lake, and then descended down into his trunk for lifting weights.

His five compartment trunk had a storage room which was like the lost and found. It had everything and anything that he had put into it. Everything was catalogued in a book. You had to get a quill and write down the thing or category you wanted and it would appear in front of you from its place in the room, category makes a list appear.

Another room was a little apartment. It had a black, blue and white theme and had a living room, kitchen, bathroom and a master bedroom. It had the design of his hotel room.

The third room had a duelling platform and had a weights set and exercise machines (he altered them to run without electricity).

The fourth room was a white potions lab, he hated the black one that in was here before as it had reminded him of Snape, with all of his potions and ingredients he had made to get used to potions.

The last room was a spring water lake and waterfall.

Harry had a swim in the lake before exiting the trunk at 8:30 and had a shower.

Neville was waiting for him after he got dressed and they went down to breakfast. After they sat at the Gryffindor table with Luna joining them, they had a delicious breakfast of toast, pancakes bangers and mash and more.

The teachers were making their way around the hall giving the students their timetables, so Luna had to go back to the Ravenclaw table.

When McGonagall came over to Harry and Neville, they pulled out they're OWL results that had been on their bedside tables this morning (in this story, they get their OWLs on the first day of school). Harry had retaken his OWLs at the ministry the end of the summer:

_**OWL RESULTS OF HARRY JAMES POTTER**_

_**Ancient Runes W/O P/O T/O****_

_**Arthrimancy W/O P/O T/O****_

_**Astronomy W/O P/O T/O**_

_**Care Of Magical Creatures W/O P/O T/O* **_

_**Charms W/O P/O T/O**_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts W/O P/O T/O****_

_**Divination W/A P/A T/A**_

_**Herbology W/A P/A T/A**_

_**History of Magic W/A P/A T/A**_

_**Muggle Studies W/O P/O T/O***_

_**Potions W/O P/O T/O****_

_**Transfiguration W/O P/O T/O**_

_***Means top of the class.**_

_****Means highest score ever recorded**_

_**Each * adds an extra OWL to your original score.**_

_**Congratulations. You have scored 20 OWLs **_

(separate parchment)

**Best score of each class from Hogwarts:**

_**Ancient Runes-Harry Potter (G)**_

_**Arthrimancy-Harry Potter (G)**_

_**Astronomy-Susan Bones (H)**_

_**Care Of Magical Creatures-Harry Potter (G) **_

_**Charms-Harry Potter (G)**_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts-Harry Potter (G)**_

_**Divination-Luna Lovegood (R)**_

_**Herbology-Neville Longbottom (G)**_

_**Muggle Studies- Harry Potter (G)**_

_**Potions- Harry Potter (G)**_

_**Transfiguration- Lisa Turpin (R)**_

* * *

_**Top Ten of the Grade:**_

_**1. Harry Potter**_

_**2. Lisa Turpin**_

_**3. Hermione Granger**_

_**4. Susan Bones**_

_**5. Millicent Blustrode**_

_**6. Michael Corner**_

_**7. Daphne Greengrass**_

_**8. Luna Lovegood (?)**_

_**9. Tracey Davis**_

_**10. Hannah Abbott**_

McGonagall had just finished reading the piece of parchment and she had a look of surprise on her usually strict face. _He had 24 OWLs!_ _I'm just glad that Miss Granger had not read hers yet_. Making the strict mask on her face again, she handed back the results and asked which subjects he wanted to pursue.**  
**

Looking at his own scores for the first time, he gaped. _20 freakin OWL! Granger is going to freak!_ At the last thought, he had a smirk on his face.

"I'd like to take Ancient Runes, Arthrimancy, DADA, COMC, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions."_ I can't wait to see old' Snively's face!_

Tapping her timetable with her wand, she turned to Neville and took his Newts down. He had received nine OWLs in:

Transfiguration W/E P/E T/E

Charms W/E P/E T/E

Herbology W/O P/O T/O**

Muggle Studies W/A P/O T/E

COMC W/E P/E T/E

DADA W/O P/O T/O*

"That's great Nev" after she left

"I expected to get less"

Just then there was a shriek which caused them to look over to the three stooges who were talking to Granger.

"I'm guessing that she read her OWLs"

"Ya think?"

Granger turned towards him in anger and tears.

"Yes Granger?"

"How did you get those scores?"

"Studied, now if you don't mind, I have Charms right now"

As he walked past the entrance hall, he felt Weasley grab his arm "How the hell did you get those scores? Flaunt yourself as the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Why? How many did you receive?"

"4 and Hermione got 13"

"Well she should have studied, but maybe she is just too busy running my life. I actually studied without either of your influences in my life."

With Ron's face glowing in anger, Ron swung back his fist to punch Harry.

But Harry was just too fast for him. Harry ducked under the fist.

"You're losing your touch Weasley"

Ron lunged at Harry.

Harry moved to the side and did a round house kick, bringing Weasley down onto the ground.

"Please, try again. I dare you." And with that, Harry walked away.

** O**

**Please Review**

**A/N My fave fic of the day is:**

Harry Potter and Gryffindor's Ring by Ro Montenegro

-When Harry Potter arrives at Number 4, Privet Drive he was ready for a summer full of pain and loneliness but a letter from Gringotts change his plans for the summer and the Magical World as we know it…contains, Animagi, Marauders and MORE!


	8. House Unity (Partially)

**Hey people. I just want to ask you to please review to help my story become better and to give me ideas for more fan fics. I think I'm only going to have Harry Potter fan fics so please don't ask me for others.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire, so don't even think that J.K. Rowling is my alias.**

**This is post fifth book so in the summer between fifth and sixth**

_**Flashback**_

_Gobbledygook – the goblin language_

_Thoughts_

_**(Umm... the conscience?)**_

_Last Time_

_Harry moved to the side and did a round house kick, bringing Weasley down onto the ground._

"_Please, try again. I dare you." And with that, Harry walked away._

**Chapter 8 House Unity (partially)**

Harry had once again stolen the limelight, so to speak.

In every single class he excelled. Except for potions, in which he only received an acceptable instead of the well deserved O for every assignment.

The first potion was funnily enough, Polijuice, which he had successfully brewed in his second year (he had been the one to brew it, but Hermione took the credit for it like the know it all she is).

He had been hanging out with a whole new group of friends every day and had chosen a few as his inner group. This new group consisted of Neville, Lavender, Pavarti, Padma, Luna, Susan, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davies and Blaise Zabini_**(y the fuck do ppl think that he's a girl?)**_

Harry had just met up with his friends and walked into the hall. Instead of the four gigantic house tables, there are now one hundred tables that had ten chairs around it.

Gobsmacked, Harry sat down with his friends.

"Looks like Hogwarts finally listened to the Sorting Hat about house unity."

There were actually name cards at the tables; luckily Harry was at the table with only his friends, and no one else.

Looking around, he noticed that whenever someone had chosen to sit somewhere other than they're spot, they're chair disappeared from underneath them.

There were at least two people of each house sitting at each table.

Harry also noticed that Weasley, Granger, Parkinson, Zacharias Smith, Parkinson, Marietta Edgecombe and David Smith (zacs bro and in Ravenclaw) were stuck at one table.

"Attention everyone. Unfortunately we professors cannot get the house tables back, so I am afraid this is how we will be eating from now on."

As Dumbledore finished his speech, he walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry had actually asked Herbie (her real name was Herbigotatholia) to make the tables in the Great Hall like that. As the heir of Hogwarts (Herbie) he could ask anything of her, within reason.

That means that he no longer had to walk around the school clutching the MWPP's Map or wearing his father's cloak, Hogwarts would tell him who was coming, and the closest place to hide.

He found so many shortcuts, that it would have made Mt. Everest looks like a slight hill.

When it was time for students to go home for Winter Break, Harry decided to stay and keep his fellow inner circle company, as all of them were staying as well.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but school started back(groan) and its been 40 degrees since Monday. Sorry, but I will try to update sooner next time xx**

**I'm not going to post any more results for polls, but these ones are still intact:**

**-Who should Harry date?**

**-what should Hurry's animagus be?**

**See you later,**

**Please review**

**A/N My fave fic of the day is:**

Harry De Vie by Kassien

-Time Travel! Harry goes back to 1976 to change the future of the Wizarding world, and lives out his life as Harry De Vie. Eventual Harry/Bellatrix pairing!


	9. A Short Christmas

**Hey people. I just want to ask you to please review to help my story become better and to give me ideas for more fan fics. I think I'm only going to have Harry Potter fan fics so please don't ask me for others.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire, so don't even think that J.K. Rowling is my alias.**

**This is post fifth book so in the summer between fifth and sixth**

_**Flashback**_

_Gobbledygook – the goblin language_

_Thoughts_

_**(Umm... the conscience?)**_

** O**

**By the way, I don't think I'm gonna make any of the Weasleys Harry's friends, but the twins and Charlie will be nice. Bill would have to be aware of the things going on in the vaults as he works for Gringotts and Arthur would be notified if any money were to be placed in the family vault because he's the head of the family.**

_Last Time_

_That means that he no longer had to walk around the school clutching the MWPP's Map or wearing his father's cloak, Hogwarts would tell him who was coming, and the closest place to hide._

_He found so many shortcuts, that it would have made Mt. Everest looks like a slight hill._

_When it was time for students to go home for Winter Break, Harry decided to stay and keep his fellow inner circle company, as all of them were staying as well._

Chapter 9

It was Christmas morning and Harry was awakened by a bucket of slime dropping on his head.

"_Neville_! Why the fuck r u tipping crap all over me at 4 o'clock in the friggen morning?"

"Cause its Christmas" Neville sang.

And with that word, Harry jumped out of bed, grabbed at his presents at the foot of the bed and unwrapped them.

Since the beginning of the school year, harry and Professor Flitwick had been getting along better, so it wasn't a surprise when he received from him _One Thousand and One Ways to kill a Dark Lord in the Most Embarrassing Ways._

He received from his friends a practise snitch, a '1001 refills in one bottle' of butterbeer (its charmed on the label so you know how many bottles you have left and when you finish one of the refills, you tap a run on the bottom and _voila_ refillable butterbeer) the entire collection of PlayWizard magazine, some of the top of the line _Nike_ soccer (football) boots, a pass for him and 9 other people to attend the exclusive junior quidditch league during the summer, an advanced book on _Muggles, and How They Got Their Magic_ and brand new tattoo equipment and designs.

From the pretenders he got he got chocolate frogs, _Hogwarts: A _History and a book on advanced potions, which had a letter from Ginny claiming that it would help him in potions.

Harry gave the chocolate frogs to Dean and Seamus, and then chucked out the rest of the gifts from the pretenders.

He spent t the rest of the day with Neville, Luna, Susan and some others.

** O**

December turned into January and January turned into February. The Valentine 's Day Hogsmeade trip and dance were what everyone (yes, even the boys) were looking forward to.

Harry was taking Susan as as they were going as just friends. They walked out of the gate and Harry apparated them towards Muggle London.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is not very good and is rushed, but I got my laptop back yesterday and it turned out that I had a burnt out hard drive. I lost every single plan I had for this fic, and I have to make this up as I go along. And I wanted to post this as soon as I could.**

**I promise to meet my goal as a thousand words, like every chap, from now on. And I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**All of the date, animagus polls have been restarted, cause I don't wanna go all the way back and record each idea.**

**This pains me as much as it pains you cause I know what its like to have this done to their fave fic. **

**My Condolences,**

**Phoenix Tears**

**A/N My fave fic of the day is:**

Delenda Est by Lord Silvere

-Harry is a prisoner, and Bellatrix has fallen from grace. The accidental activation of Bella's treasured heirloom results in another chance for Harry. It also gives him the opportunity to make the acquaintance of the young and enigmatic Bellatrix Black.


	10. Never Go Shopping With a Woman

**Hey people. I just want to ask you to please review to help my story become better and to give me ideas for more fan fics. I think I'm only going to have Harry Potter fan fics so please don't ask me for others.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire, so don't even think that J.K. Rowling is my alias.**

**This is post fifth book so in the summer between fifth and sixth**

_**Flashback**_

_Gobbledygook – the goblin language_

_Thoughts_

_**(Umm... the conscience?)**_

** O**

_Last Chapter_

_December turned into January and January turned into February. The Valentine 's Day Hogsmeade trip and dance were what everyone (yes, even the boys) were looking forward to._

_Harry was taking Susan as as they were going as just friends. They walked out of the gate and Harry apparated them towards Muggle London_

Chapter 10 Every Mans Nightmare

Never tell a woman that she has free reign over choosing costumes when you're a millionaire. Susan had been dragging Harry all over Muggle London, trying on multitudes of clothes for the Valentine's Day Costume Ball that evening, and Harry made the mistake of saying that she could choose.

Susan was making them go as Merlin and Morgana Le Fay. When she couldn't find the right clothes in Muggle London, she made him go to Diagon Alley with her.

Harry, having a stroke of brilliance, had suggested going into the Merlin and Le Fay vaults to actually wear their real robes, and not the cheap rip-offs.

Both of them entering the Merlin vault for the first time, they felt awed by the sheer size of it.

There was a chamber the size of the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts with chests full of jewels. There were 8 doors along the walls evenly spaced out, with the following names on them:

-Merlin Family Heirlooms

-Merlin Family Fortune

-Merlin Family Weapon Storage

-Merlin Family Properties, Ownerships and Investments

- Merlin Family Library

- Merlin Family Apothecary

- Merlin Family Furniture Storage

- Merlin Family Wardrobe

"Shit Harry, this isn't half bad."

"I wonder what the Le Fay vaults will be like"

"Stop going off into your own little world today Harry. We must go through the robes. Come on"

Susan started dragging Harry through the right door and the third wall, and was once again awed by the amount of clothes.

"Honestly Susan, how many clothes will I need?"

But Susan had already given him a massive pile and told him to get changed into the top, and then to come out into the main chamber.

After trying on 72 robes and dragon hide armour, Harry and Susan had chosen their favourite one (they both liked the same outfit for some insane reason) and chose a few weapons. (In case moldywarts attacked)

They left that vault and entered the La Fey vault which was across the hall of the Merlin one.

It had been the same as the Merlin vault except for a few subtle differences. There were more jewels, more daggers, considerably more medieval clothes, mostly dresses, but there wasn't furniture storage or any staves.

Susan took way more time trying on the medieval dresses, but finally decided on seven of them, then got Harry to choose one of them. They both put their clothes, accessories and weapons in separate trunks and exited Gringotts.

They went to a restaurant for lunch, then apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked back to school to get ready for the dance.

** O**

**Once again, I am back!**

**-This chapter is better than the last one, and I think its longer as well. Umm, I still might not be able to update often, but I'll try once a week.**

**-I am trying to remember all of my things that went ka-plop, so be patient for me.**

**-The Valentine's Day Costume Ball is next chapter**

**-Should there be a Death Eater attack in which Harry reveals one of his seven animagi forms?**

**-Btw, the animagi post is now officially over for this fic**

**-And I am going to introduce my fave fics on all of my chaps, so go back and see some of my faves and see if you like them**

**Thank you for your patience,**

**Phoenix tears**

**A/N My fave fic of the day is:**

Carpe Diem Seize The Day by DeanneGray

-Angry after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, Harry returns to Privet Drive where he is determined to seize the day and take charge of his life. Contains Sexy, Smart, Rich, Harry. Friendly Slytherins. Mild R/Hr bashing and Harry/Luna.


	11. Not really a chapter, but an update

I'm sorry my faithful readers, but I've lost the feel for this fic, and it is up for adoption. Just inbox me if you want to have the plot, and I'll let you have it. I'm so very sorry, but that raffle will go through and I'll post on the next chap of this fic even though I won't be continuing on with this story

Hopefully you forgive me, Phoenix

**no/idea/what/date**

**ATTENTION ALL FANS:**

**I have decided to finally continue this story!** I finally got over my writers block and am in the process of writing another chapter :D

I have decided to but Amanda out from the later part of this fic so go back and read from chapter 8 which is when I cut her out. I also made a few little changes every now and then so please just re-read the whole thing :)

**17/November/2012**

**A/N My fave fic of the day is:**

A Chance to Change by Pandesme

- TimeTravel Fic! Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decide to go back to change it all. The catch? They won't be able to speak to each other for several years, without dying. Their plan? Divide and conquer, Slytherin Harry, Ravenclaw Hermione, Hufflepuff Ginny, and Gryffindor Ron.


	12. Gorgeous Women, Handsome Men

**Hey people. I just want to ask you to please review to help my story become better and to give me ideas for more fan fics. I think I'm only going to have Harry Potter fan fics so please don't ask me for others.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire, so don't even think that J.K. Rowling is my alias.**

**This is post fifth book so in the summer between fifth and sixth**

_I just want to thank everyone for still being loyal and urging me to continue this story. Ben10gobad is still planning on making his own version of this story but may not be able to for a while because of other priorities. _

_I haven't written in a while so please review with suggestions and thoughts._

_**Flashback**_

_Gobbledygook – the goblin language_

_Thoughts_

_**(Umm... the conscience?)**_

_Last Time_

_Susan took way more time trying on the medieval dresses, but finally decided on seven of them, then got Harry to choose one of them. They both put their clothes, accessories and weapons in separate trunks and exited Gringotts._

_They went to a restaurant for lunch, then apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked back to school to get ready for the dance._

Chapter 11 The Ball

Even though they had already seen each other in their outfits for the dance, they decided to meet up in the entrance hall to do the whole cliché girl-walks-down-the-staircase-and-he-knows-that-she's-the-one-for-him thing that they see in the movies a lot.

So there Harry and Neville were waiting for Susan and Luna respectively in their dashing costumes.

Harry had on a simple brown tunic with dargonhide boots. He held in his hand a real staff that does actually channel magic similar to a wand. The staff was a dark brown wood that had a claw on one end that was gripping a solid emerald ball. The emerald kept flashing and pulsing, making many people stare at him as they walk past.

Neville borrowed one of Arthur Pendragon's outfits from Harry from the dance as well. Nev had on shiny metal armour that looked to be platinum but had to be impossible because of the poor scientific and metalwork advancements when Arthur was alive. He had temporarily grown his hair past his shoulders and had a small crown upon his head.

To keep to this cliché, Luna was the first to descend from the staircase. She had decided to match Neville and dressed as Guinevere. She had on a red off the shoulder maiden dress from that era. It had small jewels near the cuffs. It was a simple dress but accentuated her beauty very much _********__( tagged/queen-guinevere-of-camelot_)**. **

Susan was an absolute beauty! She had on a dress similar to Luna's but A lot simpler. It was dark purple maiden's dress. It had enormous sleeves, and twine to tie up in the front to hold it together but also looking kind of slutty with a lot of cleavage showing _**(******__ listing/89647948/morgan-le-fay-medieval-costume-in-velvet__**).**_ She had on a silver circlet on her head that looked absolutely gorgeous on her red curls.

"You both look beautiful." Said Neville at the same time Harry said "Wow."

"Why thank you boys." Said Luna and Susan went "You don't look too bad yourself."

Taking their partners' hands, the boys lead the way into the Great Hall.

**_I know that this is a relatively small chapter but just remember that I am still trying to get used to writing again._**

**A/N My fave fic of the day is:**

Ascension Storm _by Seshikago _

What if Harry was subjected to the worst fate possible in the DOM? Watching everyone die. What if he defeated Voldemort and partially Ascended and absorbed all the knowledge of the Alterran/Ancient Race? The Universe will never be the same again. HxR-Friends.


End file.
